darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Tunnels
The Chaos Tunnels are a large dungeon network located in low-level Wilderness, north of Edgeville. It is in a members-only region. It does not require any quests to be accessed. Players can enter the tunnels by climbing down any one of five different rifts and players should have caution because of player killers, especially at the rift closest to Bork. The Chaos Tunnels are very dangerous and players should be well-prepared before venturing into the dungeon. It is a great place for training Summoning and the monsters drop fair amounts of the Charms that are necessary for training the skill. The tunnels can also be a great area for training Slayer, as there are many types of monsters there and the tunnels are easy to reach. The Chaos Tunnels consist of many different tunnels, each containing at least one type of monster. You can go to the various chambers by using portals that are in each room. Usually a portal goes to the next chamber. However, the portals are "stained with dark magic" by Surok Magis and do not always work correctly. Occasionally, some portals simply stop working or may teleport to a different cave than normal, so watch out! After the first time you kill Bork, the portals will fix themselves, with a message stating Surok's power over this portal has been removed, allowing it to function properly. The tunnels are also the main location in Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok, a miniquest. After the miniquest, players may use a portal in the north-west to return to Bork's chamber. Bork can be fought once a day, for a repeatable reward. Dwarf multicannons cannot be used inside the tunnels. Trying to access the area with cannon parts in your inventory results into chatbox message "The cannon is too heavy to take it down there - you'll have to leave it behind." Players with level 70 Dungeoneering can enter the Chaos Tunnels resource dungeon from the Black demon cave in the Chaos Tunnels. This resource dungeon contains eight black demons, however because this resource dungeon is still considered part of the Chaos Tunnels themselves, a dwarf multicannon cannot be used. Locations There are five rifts that allow players to enter the Chaos Tunnels. All entrances are located below level 10 wilderness, so players unfortunate enough to encounter player killers can teleport away or run to the Wilderness wall, unless they are teleblocked or immobilised respectively. The Chaos Tunnels themselves are not in the wilderness. They are not a PvP area and you cannot be killed by another player once inside. However, player killers may lie in wait next to the entrances, and players are unable to leave the Wilderness via the rifts until they have been out of combat for 10 seconds (even if they are not retaliating), so caution is advised. Warning: A common luring tactic used by PK'ers is to go into the dungeon, find someone, and ask them to sell an item (ex: restore pot). When the player does not have the requested item the "lurer" will offer you a more than generous amount to go to GE to buy the item, bring it back, and then ambush the player upon their return to the dungeon. For players who wish to avoid entering the Wilderness, a different route via the Saradomin Statue near the Sawmill can be opened part-way through the What Lies Below quest. However, it will take much longer to get to the desired tunnel you want to enter in. It may be useful to hop to a less populated world, and then enter the dungeon. You can then change back if so desired. Entrance rifts: * North of the Monastery; rift enters a cave with Gargoyles. Use Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee, as they have somewhat accurate attacks and can hit almost as hard as the Giant Rock Crabs. * East of the Mage of Zamorak; rift enters a cave with Giant Rock Crabs. Protect from Melee is optional. * North of the Grand Exchange; rift enters a cave with Shadow Spiders and Crypt spiders. Protect from melee would be recommended as the crypt spiders are aggressive. * North of the bridge between Edgeville and the Grand Exchange in level 9 wilderness; enters a cave with Moss giants. * North of the Grand Exchange beacon in level 8 wilderness; rift enters a cave with Cave bugs. There are several convenient ways to get to the entrances. * From the area of Edgeville, the Grand Exchange, and northern Varrock. All entrances are in running distance; entrances 1-3 are the closest. An Amulet of glory can teleport to Edgeville, while the Varrock Teleport can teleport to either the centre of Varrock (the standard destination) or to the Grand Exchange (for players who've completed all easy Varrock Tasks and have chosen to change the teleport's destination). * From the Monastery. All entrances are in running distance; entrance 1 is quite close. A Combat bracelet can teleport to the Monastery. * From the Wilderness Obelisk in level 13 wilderness. All entrances are in running distance; entrance 5 is extremely close. Any of the other wilderness obelisks can teleport to this obelisk. However, the destination obelisk is chosen at random so players may have to try several times before getting to this obelisk. Also it is possible to be teleported to deep Wilderness when using them. Suggested gear and equipment Players who are exploring the tunnels are recommended to bring the following in case they meet particular monsters: * The best Dragonhide armour they can wear to protect against magic attacks by Zamorak Mages and Infernal Mages. * Prayer armour as higher level players will rarely be hurt by the weak monsters that occupy each room (rooms with one type of monster/combat use). * Good defensive armour against other monsters. * Prayer potions in case prayer is drained by Shadow spiders, and to reduce damage from aggressive monsters, such as Dagannoths. * Antipoison in case players get poisoned by Poison Spiders while passing their chamber or if they get misdirected there. * An Anti-dragon or Dragonfire shield to protect against the dragonfire breath of Green and Bronze dragons. Note that bronze dragons can use their breath from a distance, so be careful! Dragons are aggressive in Darkscape so bring at least one of these items if going through their chamber. * A Face mask, Masked earmuffs, or Slayer helmet is always required to slay Dust devils, because they drain all stats RAPIDLY. Dust devils are aggressive in Darkscape so you will need protection if going through their room. * A high-risk area teleport such as an ectophial. * The Edgeville Lodestone takes players a short distance away from the tunnels, a good way of banking or getting back if you died. Monsters There are many monsters in this dungeon, and, due to its chaotic nature, these creatures vary greatly in nature. There are many slayer monsters here that are found in few places elsewhere, often in remote areas. Many but not all of the monsters are aggressive. Some are always aggressive. Others are aggressive unless your combat level is over twice their level (e.g., level 52s are not aggressive to level 105+ players). Some are not aggressive at all, such as jellies. There are only 6 monsters that require a Slayer level in here, and they are not aggressive (except the Gargoyles) Monsters inhabiting the tunnels include: * Animated Spades (Level 104) * Baby black dragons (Level 100) * Big wolves (Level 62) * Black demons (Level 140) * Bloodworms (Level 90) * Bork (Level 130); found only in Bork's chamber * Bronze dragons (Level 124) * Cave bugs (Level 12) * Crypt Spiders (Level 90) * Dagannoths (Levels 112 and 114) * Dagon'hai Monks (Level 77) * Deadly red spiders (Level 136) * Dire wolves (Level 66) * Dust devils (Level 122) * Earth warriors (Level 112) * Fire elementals (Level 64) * Fire giants (Level 122) * Gargoyles (Level 134) * Giant ant workers (Level 70) * Giant ant soldiers (Level 100) * Giant Cave Bugs (Level 18) * Giant Crypt Rats (Level 110) * Giant Crypt Spiders (Level 120) * Giant rock crabs (Level 137) * Green dragons (Level 63) * Ice giants (Level 74) * Ice trolls (Level 98); both Ice troll females (ranged attack) and Ice troll males (melee attack) * Ice warriors (Level 78) * Infernal mages (Level 104) * Jellies (Level 98) * Leeches (Level 84) * Monks of Zamorak (Level 78) * Moss Giants (Levels 40 and 74) * Mummies (Level 110) * Nechryaels (Level 138) * Ork legions (Level 125); found only in Bork's chamber * Possessed pickaxes (Level 110) * Poison spiders (Level 90) * Shadow hounds (Level 96) * Shadow spiders (Level 66) * Skeletons (Level 110) * Turoths (Levels 123, 127, 130 and 133) * Waterfiends (Level 154) * Zamorak mages (Levels 98) * Zamorak rangers (Level 92) * Zamorak warriors (Levels 88 and 94) * Zombies (Level 104) Portal notes Some portals do not function: * In the north of the map, the portal from the ice giant's cave to the cave of the Zamorak mages, rangers, and warriors has been tested over several days and does not function properly. It typically does not work at all and sometimes mis-teleports. It has never in any test teleported correctly. Note that the portal from the Zamoraks' cave to the ice giants does function correctly, so the pair seems to be a one-way route. * The portal from the Gargoyles to the Skeletons (north) mis-teleports occasionally, and it may send you to the Mummies area (south-west). Other notes about portals: * Portal misfirings are uncommonly seen. The chances of misfiring are low, but it may help or hurt the player in reaching their destination. * After the Chaos Tunnels update, portals no longer will block damage as they teleport a player from room to room. This has been proven when moving from room to room that contains aggressive monsters. Hints and tips * Some monsters in the tunnels require players to have medium or high Slayer levels. Watch out for them if you have a low Slayer level. While most or all won't be aggressive, if you attack one, it will fight you. You won't be able to hurt it, but it can damage you. * In crowded areas, it is recommended to right click a portal and choose to use it. Trying to (left) click on the portal may result in you attacking a monster there instead, which may result in you being killed by accident, unless your level is below that of the monster in the room (making it not left-clickable). * The tunnels are a good place for groups of players or clans to treasure hunt or train. * If you are soloing in the tunnels against tough monsters, look for spots that reduce the number of monster that can attack you all at once. * The tunnels are the only place where green dragons can be hunted without having to worry about player killers. Entrances 3 and 5 are close to caves with these dragons. However there are several baby black dragons with the Green dragons. * Each entrance can be dangerous; prayer is advised before going in, as multiple monsters can attack you at once, unless using the moss giant or cave bug entrance. * Entrance 1 opens to the cave with gargoyles, which can drop granite mauls. Entrance 1 also seems to be the best way to get to bronze dragons and Bork and other monsters such as waterfiends and dust devils. * Entrances 1, 2 and 4 are also quick ways to get to fire giants. * Using the spa at Oo'glog can be very helpful before visiting the tunnels, as the spa lets you charge up your prayer and life points over normal levels and get unlimited run energy for 10–20 minutes. Trivia .]] * The Chaos Tunnels were mentioned long before their release in the What Lies Below quest. During the quest one of the Dagon'hai mentions that they have many more followers in other tunnels hidden beneath the Wilderness. * Originally, the warning sign info was the same as Tolna's Rift from A Soul's Bane. * The Zamorak warriors inside the tunnels have armour that is simply different pieces of armour recoloured to red. If you look closely you can see red rune plate and Guthan's helmet. Some warriors also wield Dragon longswords and Dragon square shields. * Sometimes a robed figure known as Dark Squall will appear in the tunnels, randomly teleporting through the portals and shouting. During the While Guthix Sleeps quest, Dark Squall's true identity is revealed. * The mummies in the Chaos Tunnels were originally mentioned as being level 138 in the Knowledge Base, despite actually being level 103 in the game. This was corrected so that the Knowledge Base properly stated that the mummies are level 103. In February 2012, however, the mummies had their combat levels increased to 138. * The caves with deadly red spiders (near Entrance #4) have several red spiders' eggs spawns. This is the only cave in the tunnels that spawns items. * The Ice trolls are not aggressive here, so prayer will not have to be used when passing through their chamber. * This is the only place to find large amounts of Baby black dragons, which can be useful if a player does not wish to kill Black dragons. * The boss Bork must be defeated at least once before you can attempt the While Guthix Sleeps quest. He must also be defeated as an elite Varrock Task. * Lower level players hunting Green dragons should be careful, as the Green dragons in the Chaos tunnels appear to use their dragonfire much more often than other dragons, sometimes using it up to 5 times in a row, causing a lot of damage if an antifire potion is not used, and the Green dragons are very close to the nearby Baby black dragons, which fight with ranged and are aggressive. * It is possible that any portal you use could teleport you into the same room you were in before teleporting (E.g. you try to get out of a room with Gargoyles, and you get teleported to the same room, only to a different portal). * Until the 1 February 2011 update to the Wilderness, entrances 4 and 5 used to be located further north, with 4 being north west of the Stealing Creation minigame and 5 found to the east of the level 13 Wilderness Obelisk. *From 00:00 UTC 12 November 2011 to 23:59 UTC 14 November 2011, there was an event where players could gain double loot from several dungeons, including the Chaos Tunnels. This was part of Jagex's bot-busting celebration. Music Music unlocked: * Alternative Root - South-east rift. This is also unlocked in Tunnel of Chaos (What Lies Below quest) * The Route of All Evil - South-west and north-east rifts * The Route of the Problem - North-west and middle South rifts * The Wrong Path - Speak to Surok at the statue near the Sawmill. See also * Bork * Chaos Tunnels: The Hunt for Surok (miniquest) * Dagon'hai and Dagon'hai history * Surok Magis fi:Chaos Tunnels nl:Chaos Tunnels